Un recueil de la gazette du sorcier
by chaos-glitter
Summary: Tout le monde lis la gazette du sorcier. Tout les élève de poudlard la lisent. Mais quels liens peut avoir un article de journaux, avec leur vie? (vous perdez rien a cliquez!)
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour chère lecteur et chère lectrice, pour ce que vous allez dans les prochaines lignes, il va falloir être compréhensif, car c'est la première fois que j'ose publier une petite chose que j'ai écrit sur fanfiction net. Alors je vous prierai d'être indulgent avec cette petite chose que j'ai écrite, et n'oubliez pas, une critique constructive ça ne peut pas nuire à personne, surtout pas à moi !!!!!  
  
Alors ce que vous allez lire est en grande partie un petit ramassis d'articles de journaux, ils ne sont destinés qu'à vous amusez!!!!!  
  
Alors place au théâtre...heu..à l'écriture..ouais c'est ça  
  
Un petit elfe comme Dobby, mais lui se nomme Gargy.  
  
Nous sommes tous conscients de la présence des elfes de maison, mais nous ne savons pas que certains sont maltraités. OUI, maltraités. Pour vous prouver ces dires étranges, le chef du département des créatures magiques nous a permit de vous retransmettre le dialogue qu'il a eu avec cette pauvre petite créature.  
  
Nous sommes en ce moment aux bureaux des créatures magiques. Ici se trouve un petit elfe de maison venu se confier pour soulager sa pauvre petite âme à la grande et compatissante : Hermione Granger.  
  
-Bonjour Gargy  
  
-Bonjour Madame la Grande Dirigeante de l'Association de Libération des Elfes de Maison. Ou, comme il est écrit sur la porte A.D.A.D.L.D.E.D.M.  
  
-Mais assis toi donc mon petit !  
  
-AAAAAhhhhh......on...avait..jamais dit..dit à Gargy de s'asseoir comme.un...HUMAIN!!!!!!! Il cria le dernier mot et sanglota pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables.  
  
-Oui, oui. (parle a elle même) T'es même pas un être humain.. Pour en revenir aux choses importantes, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici? Parce que vous savez en tant que directrice et unique employé dans ce département, je suis débordée de travaille-  
  
-Parce que, dit-il en coupant la parole à la pauvre petite Hermione , je suis maltraité dans la maison de mon maître.  
  
Il parla tout en se frappant la crâne contre le dossier de la chaise. Hermione fut soudain intéressée par ce tout petit être, car c'était la première fois depuis des semaines, non des mois, non depuis la création de l'organisme qu'un elfe de maison allait lui dire quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
-Alors ,dit Hermione avec empressement, quel est le nom de ton maître?  
  
-Gargy peut pas le dire!!! C'est un secret. Gargy ne divulgue pas les secret de son maître. Gargy est un bon elfe de maison!!!  
  
Hermione qui voit le rêve de sa vie s'écroulé devant elle, n'a que pour seule envie de se lever de sa chaise de frapper Gargy. Alors d'un ton des plus hargneux elle dit :  
  
-POURQUOI es-tu venu si tu ne veux rien dire?  
  
Elle reprit d'un ton un peu plus diplomate :  
  
-Comment veut-tu qu'on t'aide ?  
  
-Gargy croyait que l'association pourrait l'aider!!! Gargy ne divulgue pas les secrets de son maître, Gargy est un bon elfe de maison!!!! Gargy est venu malgré tout ce que son maître avait dit sur l'association minable de sang de bougre qui n'aide même pas les elfes et qui aide encore moins les respectables vieilles familles de sorcier.  
  
-..  
  
-Gargy est venu pour les palettes de chocolat que vous vendez. Gargy aime le chocolat. Mais Gargy n'aime pas manger de l'herbe. Mais Gargy aime les promenades dans la forêt, mais Gargy n'aime pas ...  
  
Hermione totalement découragée par le soudain revirement de personnalité de Gargy, décide de ne rien faire pour cette pauvre petite créature. « Il n'avait qu'à divulguer ses secrets !!!! » se disait intérieurement Mlle Granger. Après tout j'ai mieux à faire que m'occuper de lui ...je peux...je ..je peux faire.. mes devoirs !!!! Il ne m'en reste pas à faire mais je suis sûre que je pourrais parler à certains membres du personnel pour avoir un devoir supplémentaire!!!  
  
Mes chères lecteurs, vous comprenez maintenant ce qu'est un elfe maltraité : C'est une bien triste chose qui n'aime pas manger de l'herbe mais qui aime bien les chocolats!!!!  
  
Alors c'est la fin de mon premier article. J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!!!  
  
p.s : n'oublier pas un petit dix secondes c'est pas beaucoup de votre temps, alors cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser vos impressions  
  
Si les critiques sont positives , je devrai , au plustard poster un nouvelle article lundi 


	2. Chocogrenouille, quand tu nous tiens

Merci beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup au 2 personnes qui m'ont rewier, ça fait chaud au cœur :

            -- Virginie : merci c'est tellement gentil

            -- Tinkerbell : Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que t'apprécie la suite!

__________

Chocogrenouille, quand tu nous tiens….

Toujours a l'affût de potins croustillants à se mettre sous la dent, la Gazette du Sorcier vous a déniché cette semaine une information qui nous tient tous à cœur : l'avenir des chocogrenouilles. Peut importe notre âge, nous avons presque tous déjà fait une collection de cartes de chocogrenouille, n'est ce pas? Nous nous revoyons déjà tous assis au coin du feu, se battant avec nos frères et sœurs pour obtenir le dernier  paquet de chocos…souvenir, souvenir...Eh bien une choses étonnante se passe, à la maison mère de la compagnie.

Lundi, lors d'une conférence magique, le dirigeant de Choco inc nous à annoncé que, suite à sa très sérieuse recherche…

***********

            **« Les Chocogrenouilles, pognez-vous toujours la même maudite carte? »**

choix de réponse et pourcentage :

A : 18 %  des répondants on dit : _Non je ne collectionne pas les cartes, c'est pour les bébés_

B : 80 %  des répondants on dit : _Oui, je suis écœuré de toujours pogné la même maudite carte de Albus Dumbledore!!!_

C :  2 %  des répondants on dit : _Ah? Il y avait des cartes……_

*********

…….ils ont décidé de sortir de nouvelles sortes de cartes. Il y aura plusieurs nouvelles catégories de cartes comme : les équipes de quiddittich, les magiciens sombres connus, les meilleures friandises du monde et quelques autres.

En sonnant de manière intensive chez le Choco inc., nous avons réussi à leur soutirer  une de ces nouvelles cartes. Celle que vous verrez en avant première est une carte de quiddittch. Elle a failli ne pas être prise. Vous devez sûrement avoir reconnu l'équipe….Roulement de tambour s'il vous plaît….Et oui c'est bien **les canons de chudley**!!!! Il nous on donné l'autorisation de vous transmettre ce qui est écrit au dessous de la photographie mais malheureusement pas de retransmettre leur image.

                                                ***Image non-autorisé***

**                                                      canons de chudley**

                                     Ils sont jaune et orange, ils font du quiddittch

                                           ils sont célèbres, il ont gagné la coupe

                                      du monde, ça fait un sacré bout de temps (1792)

                                   ils étaient bons, maintenant ils sont la risée de la ligue,

                                  ils ont même faillit être expulsé de la coalition en (1852)

                                        Mais ce sont tout naturellement les Canons

______________________________________

 À Poudlard, quelqu'un lisait cet article…..

______________________________________

Le trio infernal de Gryffondor était assis à la grande salle

-Non, mais Harry t'as lu cet article, c'est trop faux…non,  mais c'est vrai, Les Canons traversent juste une mauvaise passe…

-Ron, quand  une équipe n'a plus gagné depuis plus de 200 ans, on n'appelle pas ça de la malchance, raisonna Hermione

-Tu t'y connais même pas en quiddittch, alors va dont protéger les elfes de maison, Hermoine….

-Tu sauras Ron, que…

Mais le roux ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était levé de la table, et marchait furieusement vers la tour de Gryffondor

« Non mais, je lis un article très décevant sur les Canons, Hermoine refait sa Miss-je-sais-tout et ce matin on a 2 heures avec les serpentards en potion!!!! Quelle bonne journée!!! » pensa amèrement Ron.

*****

Fin du chapitre

N'oublier pas une tite rewie svp!!!


End file.
